For a stereo camera capable of imaging stereo images from a plurality of different viewpoints, various ones have been proposed, and the stereo images in which imaging ranges are equal to each other are adopted for a stereoscopic display image and the like.
For example, a stereo camera of Patent Literature 1 includes: a focal length-variable (zoom-drivable) imaging system: and a focal length-fixed (unifocal) imaging system, and can create the stereo images, in which the imaging ranges are equal to each other, even from two images different in imaging magnification by appropriately using number reduction processing, pattern matching processing and the like.